(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sensing device of a true-simulating bullet magazine, and more particularly to a sensing device of a true-simulating bullet magazine that reduces the chance of damage of a toy gun by using a simple structure to constrain a firing operation of the toy gun in a condition of no bullet loaded or no magazine attached.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To suit the needs of players who love military weapons, in a condition of no ammunition loaded, simple measures are often taken to constrain the operation of pulling a trigger by preventing it from being depressed or limiting the movement of a bolt. A common issue of such measures is numerous components must be added in such a way that the collaborative operations of these components are allowed to control the firing operations of the toy guns so as to prevent the it from shooting or simply invalid the firing.
Those known toy guns, however, suffer certain problems and drawbacks in the uses thereof and some are listed below. Further improvements thus are needed.
(1) The number of the components used is large and the operations of these components are complicated, making it extremely easy to break the combination relationships or the operations of the components simply due to hit or fall.
(2) The materials used are complicated, making the manufacture cost high and maintenance difficult.
(3) Although the firing operation is constrained, consumption of electrical power continues.
(4) There is no way for a user to identify if the next firing operation is still constrained.